1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to toys, and particularly, to a moveable electronic toy.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic toy with wheels may be entangled by threadlike things, such as threads, yarns etc., in the wheels. The electronic toy has to be taken apart to get rid of these threadlike things. However, some conventional electronic toy includes wheel covers. Therefore, the wheel covers must be detached from a body of the toy to get rid of these threadlike things.
Therefore, there is a need exist for a moveable electronic toy, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.